How We Do This
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: After the incident with Chad and Sonny on Sonny with a Choice will Channy get back together or will they be over forever. Horrible Summary, Story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No One's POV

Sonny is sitting on the couch replaying the Tween Choice Awards over and over again.

Ms Munroe: Sonny? Tawni is here to see you do you want to see her?

Sonny: Yeah, I guess...

(Tawni walks in)

Tawni: Hey...I'm goin shoppin do you wanna come with me?

Sonny: No I just wanna sit here replaying the show that broke me and Chad up

(Sonny starts to cry)

(Tawni takes tv remote and turns tv off)

Sonny: HEY?

Tawni: You need to forget about him, remember what you said to me and the other So Randoms?

Sonny: Yeah you asked me if I wanted to turn back the clock and I said I was fine

Tawni: Yess! Soooo...where is that girl

(Sonny sighs)

Sonny: Right here...

Tawni: Good now go get dressed and lets go shopping

Sonny: Fine

(Sonny goes upstairs to her room)

Ms. Munroe: Thanks Tawni I hate seeing her so depressed

Tawni: No Problem Chad was a jerk to her...all she needs is a day of shopping and then she'll be fine

Sonny: Ready...Bye Mom

Ms. Munroe: Bye sweetheart have fun

Sonny: I'll try

(They walk out the door)

-Mall-

Sonny: Tawni?

Tawni: Yep?

Sonny: Thanks this is what I needed

Tawni: It's ok...your my friend and I hate to see you like this

(Sonny smiles then her smile disappears when she see Chad across the way)

Sonny: He's everywhere I go!

Tawni: Who?

(Tawni follows her eyes to Chad)

(Chad sees them too)

Tawni: Oh no...Who is he with?

Sonny: His new girlfriend

(Sonny starts to tear up)

Tawni: Sonny! Sonny it's ok ignore him

(Sonny dries her eyes and puts on a smile for Tawni)

Sonny: It's ok im fine...lets finish shopping

Tawni: YEAH!

(They walk away)

Chad's POV

I haven't been this depressed since I got fired from Mackenzie Falls. Mr Condor assigned me to show the new girl who is the fill in for Portlyn. Me. Of all people to show her around it had to be me. So I took her to the mall. I just wanted to go back to the studio and sit in my dressing room and be all depressed by myself. Sonny wasn't there at the studio today which made me even more depressed. I just needed to talk to her. And to make matters worse the new girl was flirting with me. I don't even know her name its Cora or something.

Nora: Chad! CHAD?

Chad: What?

Nora: What's wrong

Chad: Nothing you need to know

Nora: Chad?

Chad: I'm fine

Nora: Well if your fine I guess you would want to catch a movie tonight?

Chad: I'm sorry I can't

Nora: Why?

Chad: Well the truth is I just got dumped by my girlfriend yesterday and I still have feelings for her

(Nora looks like shes getting mad)

Chad: You ok Cora?

Nora: NORA! IT'S NORA...and yes I'm ok

Chad: Look it's not you it's me literally...I miss my girlfriend

Nora: That's ok...umm...I'm gonna go I have to study my script

Chad: Oh ok

Sonny's POV

Chad must have said something to that girl because she walked away really mad. Then something I was praying for wouldn't happen. Happened. Chad was walking over to me.

Chad: Hey

Sonny: What do you want

Chad: to talk about yesterday

Tawni: Chad why don't you ever take hints. If she didn't anwser your phone calls or your voicemails she obviously doesn't want to talk to you now why don't you do us a favor and leave. No one wants you here Chad.

Chad: Listen blondie im not in the mood for your attiude you are getting on my nerves so much. The truth is no one wants you here why do you think you can't get a boyfriend I'm going through hell right now~

(Tawni inturups him)

Tawni: Really it didn't look like you were going through hell when you were flirting with that girl

(Chad was getting ready to say something but I intrupt him)  
Sonny: OK!...enough you both are acting like babys (She turns to Chad) Chad?

Chad: Yeah?

Sonny: Do me a favor and leave me alone I'm really upset right now so please go

Chad: But Sonny~

Sonny: Please just...just go

Chad: Fine...but eventually we have to talk

Tawni: Not before I can do anything about it

(Chad glares at Tawni and walks away)

Sonny: You two always act like such babys

Tawni: He was tryin to get you back what was I suppose to do?

Sonny: Let me handle it...I'm not stupid enough to forgive him Tawni. No second chances. Remember? I mean I sure hope you do you guys were all nosing in

Tawni: Yeah I remember...no second chances! Promise?

Sonny: Yes! (They hug)

Tawni: Lets finish shopping

Sonny: I need to find a dress for the Condor Studio's Annual Ball

Tawni: Me too

Sonny: How bout this one? (She pulls out a silver, no strap, knee long dress)

Tawni: Nah! Not you...*gasps*

Sonny: What?

(Tawni pulls out a black, knee long, ruffled dress)

Sonny: Perfect. I'll go try it on

Tawni: Ok I'm gonna look for mine

Sonny: Ok!

(Tawni shrieks)

Sonny: What!

Tawni: I think I found my dress

Sonny: Ok just a second and I'll come out to look

(She comes out of the dressing room)

Sonny: Ok what do you think?

(Tawni turns to Sonny and drops her dress)

Tawni: Oh...My...God

Sonny: What! Does it look bad on me?

Tawni: No it looks amazing on you

(She keeps staring at Sonny)

Sonny: Thanks...So let's see your dress

(Tawni can't hear her)

Sonny: Tawni! TAWNI!

Tawni: Huh? What? Oh my dress

(She picks it up and shows it to Sonny)

Sonny: Oh my god it's beautiful

Tawni: Thanks!

Sonny: Do you want to go try it on?

Tawni: Nah!...I already know it'll look good on me...let's go buy them

Sonny: Ok let's go

End of Chapter 1

I"ll update as soon as possible but please send reviews

Next 2 Chapters will be here by December 25th 2010

Thanks guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Condor Studio's Annual Ball~

Sonny: Tawni do I look ok?

Tawni: Totally! Do I?

Sonny: You look perfect

Tawni: Thanks...I think we should have came with dates

Sonny: If I'v learned anything from you it's you remain calm and they'll come to you

(two boys are walking towards Sonny and Tawni)

Sonny: Apparently your advice is working

Zac Efron: Hi!...I'm Zac and this is Cody

Sonny: Hi!...I'n Sonny Munroe and this is my friend Tawni Hart

Cody: nice to meet you (he says to Tawni)

Tawni: Nice to meet you too (he says to Cody)

~**Takin' Back my Love by Enrique ft. Enrique Iqlesais** is playing~

Zac: Sonny would you like to dance/

Sonny: I would love too

___Enrique: Red One, Oh Ciara_

___Ciara: Enrique_

___Enrique:__  
Go ahead  
Just leave  
can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things  
if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams  
'cause you meant the world  
so did i deserve to be left and hurt  
You think I don't know you're out of control  
And then I'm finding all of this from my boys  
Girl you said I'm cold, you say it ain't so,  
you already know I'm not attached to material_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

___Ciara:_

___Yeah, What did I do but give love to you__  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all it's from me  
Go head, keep your keys, that's not what I need from you  
You think that you know (Enrique:I do), you've made yourself cold (Enrique:oh yeah),  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl  
You're out of control (Enrique:so what?), how could you let go (Enrique:oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

___Enrique:__  
So all this love I give you, take it away  
____Ciara:__  
You think material's the reason I came  
____Enrique:__  
If I had nothing what you want me to say  
____Ciara:__  
you take your money take it all away_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

___Chorus:__  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love_

Mr Condor: Ok everyone...thanks for coming to Condor Studio's Annual Ball...now we have a very talented girl in our mists and I'm sure if we all cheer her on she will sing us her number one hit 'Work of Art'...SONNY! SONNY!

(Everyone chants her name, she looks at Tawni and Tawni nods, Sonny begins to walk up stage to the microphone, the music starts)

_Everyday is like a blank canvas  
You know you can paint it anyway you want it  
You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine  
Color in a rainbow, or use black and white  
Open up your eyes and, your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Every night's like looking at a dark screen  
You're never too young or too old to dream  
You can make your fantasies into a reality  
Cause you're creating your own masterpiece  
Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Trying to simplify into Philosophy  
Turn the star into a Galaxy  
Make a little noise into a symphony  
You're creating a masterpiece  
_(Chad walks in dressed in a tux that made him look hot)

(Sonny turned the other direction and kept singing)

_(Slow)_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art_

_Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art_

(Everyone starts to clap and shout 'Oncore')

Sonny: Ok here my song I wrote Until your Mine

(Everyone claps)

_My state of mind  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me_

I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine

Alone inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise

can't find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine

Just i'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about fading, just hold me

I'm ready to begin  
the waiting has to end  
right now, too day  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine

My state of mind  
has finally got the best from me  
I need you next to me

(Everyone claps again)

Chad's POV

I walked in to the Ball seeing Sonny singing, she had an amazing voice. She saw me the exact time I saw her she turned the other direction and kept singing to the crowd. Once the song was over everyone was clapping and shouting 'Oncore'. So she sang the song I remembered her singing at her concert, Until your Mine

Once the song was finished she got off the stage and walked over to her friend Tawni

After she talked to Tawni they walked out the other door. Then someone I was in no mood to see ran over to me

Nora: Hey Chaddy!

Chad: Don't call me that

Nora: Sorry!...I'll make up for it...I asked Mr. Condor if he would let you sing

Chad: That's ver~ WHAT!

Nora: Yeah, I heard you had musical talents

Chad: SO DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO~

Mr. Condor: Ok we have another volunteer his name is Chad Dylan Cooper

(Everyone claps for me)

Mr. Condor: Chad?

Chad: I...I...I...

(Everyone chants 'Chad! Chad!')

Chad: Ok (I say glumly)

(I walk up to the Stage)

Chad: Ok this song is one of many I have wrote named Got to Believe

_All my life people tellin me just who I am  
They dont wanna know  
They dont really understand  
So many people tryin to tell me to be practicle  
Only think that I am undemensional  
But I can feel it  
There's a fire ragin underneath  
Running through the pages  
Here I am comin clean  
I'm sick of lyin to myself gotta a little truth  
And now I got to do what I gotta do_

[Chorus]  
This is where I should be  
There aint no other place yeah  
Will my soul release please  
There aint no other way  
I can feel it singin movin shakin  
Gotta go where the music takes me  
Let it set me free  
You got to believe

Is there a crime to be just who I wanna be  
I need some space so I can chase all my dreams  
Cause when I hit the stage anything is possible  
I get lost in the song and then it is magical

So crank it up feel the rush  
Send this time we lose  
I wanna feel the inspiration through my soul  
And theres a walk in place when I feel alive  
And I start to say  
You just cant deny  


_This is where I should be  
There aint no other place yeah  
Will my soul release please  
There aint no other way  
I can feel it singin movin shakin  
Gotta go where the music takes me  
Let it set me free  
You got to believe_

When everybody's gone  
And I'm here all alone  
I dont gotta hide  
You've got to understand  
That tis is who I am  
And it's where I shine [x2]

I know 

_This is where I should be  
There aint no other place yeah  
Will my soul release please  
There aint no other way  
I can feel it singin movin shakin  
Gotta go where the music takes me  
Let it set me free  
You got to believe_

_This is where I should be  
There aint no other place yeah  
Will my soul release please  
There aint no other way  
I can feel it singin movin shakin  
Gotta go where the music takes me  
Let it set me free  
You got to believe_

Let it set me free [x2]

You've got to believe 

(Everyone claps)

Chad: Thanks everyone

Mr Condor: That is our very own Chad Dylan Cooper...Wow he could win back a girl with that voice

Chad: Really?

Mr Condor: Of course

Chad: I got it!

Mr Condor: Yes!...you sure do

~The Next Day at Mackenzie Falls~

(Chad sees Trevor)

Chad: Trevor! Trevor!

Trevor: Sup?

Chad: Can you listen to a song for me.

Trevor: You wrote a song?

Chad: Yeah spent all night workin on it

Trevor: Well let's here it

Chad: Ok

(I start playing)

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_So tell me of your ready  
cause things are getting heavy  
and I don't wanna fall apart  
spending time with you  
is all I wanna do  
you know it's scary, giving up heart  
and you give give me that something  
been waiting so long  
and you make me smile  
it's why I wrote this song _

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

Trevor: Dude it's amazing...you wrote it?

Chad: Yeah spent all night workin on it

Trevor: Huh? Would this song be for a certain black haired So Random?

Chad: She has Brown hair now but yeah it is...you think it'll work?

Trevor: She'd be crazy not to forgive you after you play this

Chad: Thanks well better go

~So Random Prop House~

(I runs in)

Chad: Hey Randoms

Tawni: You seriously don't listen very well do you? If Sonny is mad at you, you should know by now were gonna hate you, and wanna punch you even more than before you and Sonny dated.

Chad: I could really careless what you think

Tawni: You know what why don't you take yourself and that guitar back to your stupid show

Chad: Where's Sonny?  
Tawni: She went home why?...oh no she's in enough pain already leave her alone

Chad: Tawni please;...you don't know how much I love her and if you care even a slightest bit about her you'll let me talk to her. Please Tawni I'm begging you.

Tawni: NO...You~

Nico: Tawni let him

Tawni: But~

Grady: They need to work it out

Tawni: But I~

Nico: Tawni!

Tawni: Fine...But if you hurt her I anyway I'll personally beat you so bad you won't even be able to breath without it hurting

Chad: Thank you

(I run out of the Prop House and out to my car) 

Sonny's POV

~Sonny's House~

(Sonny is singing and playing until your mine)

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end _

_Right now today_

_I gotta find a wa~_

**Knock Knock**

Sonny: Who is it?

(I opens door and sees Chad)  
Sonny: Chad?...what are you doing here?

Chad: Please just let me talk to you

Sonny: Chad I~

Chad: Sonny please, I'm begging you

Sonny: Fine

(We walk over and sit on the couch)

Chad: When you said the only us there was, was me and the trohpy...It hurt me...Sonny you mean the world to me...and to prove it I wrote you this song

(He starts playing)

_I'm used to being on my own  
keeping my heart shut down  
if I don't go there  
I won't get hurt  
but the pretty girl said  
if you're never ever ever get hurt again  
are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
and I like, the way, she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_So tell me of your ready  
cause things are getting heavy  
and I don't wanna fall apart  
spending time with you  
is all I wanna do  
you know it's scary, giving up heart  
and you give give me that something  
been waiting so long  
and you make me smile  
it's why I wrote this song _

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_I'll risk it  
one kiss is  
all that it's taking  
all shakin'  
heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna bring me down  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

Sonny: Chad! That was beautiful

Chad: So will you please, please give us another chance?

(10 seconds of silence)

Sonny: Yes

Chad: You will?

Sonny: Yeah

(Chad kisses Sonny)

Sonny: But this time better be different!

Chad: It will I promise

You guys probably thought that was the last chapter right...WRONG!...Did you forget about Nora she isn't gonna take Chad and Sonny getting back together sitting down she'll do everything she can to destroy the couple so she can have Chad to himself. And a mystery man comes out to help her so he can have Sonny. Stick around for the next Chapter...


End file.
